prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clark Wilkins
Clark Wilkins is a character first introduced in the Season 6 episode, "Don't Look Now". He is portrayed by Titus Makin Jr. Biography Clark is first seen in "Don't Look Now" at the Hollis photography studio. He begins a conversation with Aria and the pair form a friendship. Personality Due to Clark being undercover, it is likely that his personality toward Aria was a facade to help him get closer to her. While undercover, he was seen to be a normal, cheerful, millennial. He has an avid interest in photography with cast knowledge of places to take great photos. He was very curious about Aria's ordeal and asks her many questions, likely to gather information for his investigation. He encourages Aria to pursue her love of photography, is protective, and dutiful. Series |-|Season 6= Don't Look Now After Aria gets locked in the darkroom, Clark lets her out. They discuss photography and Clark gives her one of his photos. He tells her to take the photo as something to remember him by. She's No Angel Clark finds Aria in her father's office. Aria, who is surprised to see him there wonders how he found her when Clark reminds her that she told him that she would be spending the day in Bryan's place of work. Clark then invites Aria to go along with him to the local junkyard as he says that it's full of opportunities to take great photos. He also teases her saying that she can wear flip flops there too. Aria hesitates first, before agreeing and asking him if it's okay to stop by her house first as she needs to pick up a few things. Later, at the junkyard, Clark admires the doll that Aria has set up to photograph before questioning, "So, are dolls your thing?". Aria responds in the negative before stating that she finds them before creepy. Aria also adds that it's a new thing that she's decided to try: to embrace the creepy. Clark says that he can understand that. He goes on to elaborate that he once did a photo progression of vegetables rotting. Aria comments that it sounds pretty cool. She wonders how it turned out. He replies that it went well other than the fact that his apartment stank and that he had a pressing fruit fly problem. Clark then takes a photo of Aria rearranging the props of the photos. Aria immediately looks up at the sound of the flash and asks sharply "What are you doing?". Clark looks apologetic as he says that a shadow fell across her face and that he couldn't help himself. Changing the subject, Clark then says in honor of them both doing things that scare them, he wonders if Aria would be willing to have dinner with him? Aria looks uncomfortable as she haltingly says that even though it's a really nice offer, she can't have dinner with him. Going on, Aria adds that she isn't really looking to date for a while and that the past year has been really difficult for her without going into the fine details. Clark reassures her that he understands. Clark also reveals the fact that he had recognized her from the news but didn't say anything as he didn't want to make her feel self-conscious. He then apologizes to her but Aria says that he doesn't have to. Clark walks away as Aria looks after him, smiling faintly. Later, Clark runs to find Aria as he hears noises from a huge open shed storing junk and other memorabilia. Aria reassures him somewhat unconvincingly that it's nothing when he asks her what happened. Clark lets it go, however, when she emphasizes that it was her fault. Back at Hollis, Clark and Aria are back in the darkroom of the photo studio. Clark comments that he may have gone overboard with his photographing as he has at least eight rolls in his canister. Aria offers to hang up a couple of rolls for him. He hands her some while thanking her. While hanging up the reel of negatives, Aria spots a hooded figure. Shocked and agitated, she holds up a magnifying device to get a better look. Clark who has been standing on the other end of the room calmly unrolling his reels, questions if she wants to wait until the photos dry because she's making him nervous. Aria then tells him they look great before telling him she needs to make a quick phone call. As she leaves the room, Clark stares after her puzzled before going back to his reels. Towards the end of the episode, Clark puts a sheaf of pages of his negatives in a cubby hole that is lined up along the length of the wall. He asks Aria if she's ready to go home. Aria, who wants Clark to leave the room for awhile states that she can't remember if she dumped out all the solution used for the photo developing process. Clark chivalrously offers to check while she waits. As he dashes in, Aria grabs the page of negatives that she wants and stashes it in her bag. Returning, Clark says that it's all good, meaning that they took care of everything. They then leave together. Aria is later seen alone in her father's office. She has Clark's photo negatives on the visualizer and is zooming in on the photo of the hooded figure. Appearances (5/140) Season 6 (5/20) *Don't Look Now *She's No Angel *No Stone Unturned *FrAmed *Last Dance Gallery 6.05-139.jpg 6.05-140.jpg 6.05-141.jpg 6.05-143.jpg 6.05-144.jpg 6.05-145.jpg 6.05-147.jpg 6.05-211.jpg 6.05-215.jpg 6.05-219.jpg 6.05-222.jpg 6.05-264.jpg 6.05-269.jpg 6.05-294.jpg 6.05-326.jpg Clark 6x04 .jpg Clark 6x04.jpg 6.09-196.jpg 6.09-197.jpg 6.09-200.jpg 6.09-235.jpg 6.09-238.jpg 6.09-239.jpg 6.09-240.jpg 6.09-406.jpg 6.09-410.jpg 6.09-411.jpg 6.09-413.jpg 6.09-414.jpg 6.09-417.jpg Navigational Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 6 Category:Males Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Rosewood Law Enforcement